


complicated; carlos x uma's crew

by venvea



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, But just a little, Carry, F/F, Hand Jobs, Harlos, How do I tag?, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm bad at life, Lemon, Lost Revenge, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Shameless Smut, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi, a little plot, but i'm good at sleeping, but i'm taking y'all with me so it's fine, carlos is just a cockslut, carlos x harry, carlos x others, carlos x uma, caruma, dear disney forgive me cause i sinned, descendants lemon, i'm bad ar summaries, i'm bad at English, i'm bad at fanfictions, idk - Freeform, just a little, kinda i mean, kinda pirate!Carlos, maybe i'll make it my headcanon, probably, really i'm bad at this, seriously, so that's what i'll do now, their little cinnamon roll is fucking pirates, umarlos, vks not included, was i drunk when i wrote this?, what can i do, where are they, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venvea/pseuds/venvea
Summary: ❝“Yes, Sir,” Carlos responds, keeping his own voice quiet enough for it to stay between him and Harry. No one else needs to hear it, it’s only Harry who makes him want to be good. No matter who he gets on his knees for, their pleasure will always be secondary to the knowledge that Harry put him there.Anyway, it's complicated.❞or; cover your eyes, my little friends, it's pure smut and only smut.





	complicated; carlos x uma's crew

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry, God, you know i had to.   
> i'm sorry, Carlos, you're still my little son, but for now i'm making you Uma's Crew's personal slut.   
> i'm sorry, readers, my English sucks, in English classes i usually sleep or drink hot tea.

* * *

_**Complicated.** _

* * *

Harry's kisses are insistent, demanding Carlos' full attention. Carlos doesn’t mind, perfectly happy to open up for Harry, even with the rest of the Lost Revenge's conversation buzzing in his periphery. He’s safe here.

Harry's hook skims down his side until it finds the bare skin of Carlos' hip to caress. The boy is wearing an asymmetrical shirt with only briefs under it; usually he’d be in a way too big, red, heavy leather jacket but he’d liked the way the shirt artfully exposed one of his hips whilst keeping everything else covered. Harry appreciates the look too, judging by the way his stormy blue eyes had darkened as soon as he saw Carlos entering the small room on the ship. 

Carlos shudders, feeling goosebumps rise in the wake of Harry's touch. He’s still conscious enough of the conversation going on around them to bite back his own whimpers. Harry shifts beneath him, grinding up against Carlos' ass so he can feel how hard Hook is. Carlos' own arousal burns low in his stomach, but he’s so focused on Harry that it’s almost background noise. He’ll come when - _if_ \- Harry wants him to, an arrangement he is perfectly happy with.

Harry breaks off the kisses, stretching a little before resting his chin on the top of Carlos' head. Carlos stays still and quiet. Harry is soon engaged in the conversation going on in the room, but Carlos can’t even focus enough to find out what the conversation is about, content to just let the words float around him, until Harry nudges him to get his attention.

Hook's face is so soft, betraying nothing of the power he holds when he casually says, “Jonas wants you” in a hushed whisper meant only for Carlos' ears.

Carlos knows he can say no, he knows Harry would never force him to anything. But his mouth is already watering at the memory of Jonas' taste, and the deep timbre of his moans. It’s been a few weeks since the last time Carlos got to service him, and Cruella's son definitely wants to. 

“Yes, Sir,” Carlos responds, keeping his own voice quiet enough for it to stay between him and Harry. No one else needs to hear it, it’s only Harry who makes him want to be good. No matter who he gets on his knees for, their pleasure will always be secondary to the knowledge that Harry put him there.

There’s a lull in the conversation as Carlos slides off Harry's lap and onto his knees on the floor. Carlos ignores the fact that the focus in the room is currently very obviously on him, and crawls over to Jonas as gracefully as he can. He doesn’t need to look up to know where Jonas is, by now he has plenty of experience identifying them all from this vantage point.

He does look up once he’s in front of Jonas - just a quick glance through his lashes. Jonas' gaze is focused and interested, warm in a way which spreads heat through Carlos' body. Carlos lowers his eyes as he settles on his knees, palms resting on Jonas' legs, silently offering and asking permission at once.

“Hello, beautiful,” Jonas murmurs, fingers tracing the contour of Carlos' jaw. Carlos holds still for him, even as Jonas' gentle touch and his deep voice sends a thrill up his spine.

The conversation around them picks up again, white noise that is easy to ignore. Carlos used to find it distracting, but now his focus is completely on Jonas, anticipation building as he waits for permission. The fact that others may be watching only adds to his arousal.

“Go on then,” Jonas says softly, looping a finger into the ring on Carlos' collar to gently pull him forward. Jonas is always gentle, and it somehow makes Carlos feel just as cherished and used as the roughness he normally craves.

Carlos is thrilled when he gets a hand into Jonas' leather pants and realizes he has gone commando, like he expected that the little boy would suck him off tonight. Carlos wraps his hand around Jonas' length and gives him a few slow strokes; he’s always loved the feel of a dick hardening in his hand, that simple proof that he can make someone feel good.

Carlos' mouth waters as the palm of his hand brushes the head of Jonas' dick, the first drops of precome smearing across it. Jonas' breath hitches, his grip on Carlos' collar tightening. Something nudges Carlos' right leg - Harry's foot, judging by the reprimand that follows. 

“Don’t be a tease, pup.” There’s a warning edge in Harry's tone, gone a moment later when he rejoins the conversation.

Carlos dips his head in apology; he’s not allowed to talk now, but he knows he has both Jonas' and Harry's eyes on him, and right now their opinions are the only ones that matter. Jonas releases Carlos' collar to pet his head, wordless reassurance and acceptance of his apology.

Carlos pulls down the waistband of Jonas' pants to get his dick out. He’s tempted to lick it, but that would definitely constitute teasing, so he lets Jonas' hand on the back of his head guide him forward instead, obediently opening his mouth to swallow him down. To their left, Uma lets out a sharp breath, and Carlos feels a thrill at the knowledge that his performance is affecting others.

Carlos loves sucking cock. The warm weight on his tongue, the bitter taste of precome against the back of his throat. The hand on the back of his head, holding him in place. The dull ache building in his jaw as he allows his mouth to be fucked.

Jonas' breathing is harsh in his ears, drowning out the chatter in the room. Jonas is trying not to make any other noise, but a few soft cries escape him, higher and higher in pitch the closer he gets to orgasm.

Jonas thrusts forward as he comes, forcefully enough to surprise Carlos. He doesn’t quite choke, but he feels a trickle of come and saliva slide down his chin before he adjusts enough to swallow.

Carlos continues to suck Jonas until man inhales a sharp breath and pulls Carlos off by his collar. Carlos tucks Jonas into his pants, placing a quick kiss on Jonas' right thigh before he sits back on his heels and waits to be dismissed.

Jonas cups Carlos' chin with one hand, his thumb catching the errant come. Carlos dutifully sticks his tongue out to lick it off, before Jonas forces him to tilt his head back to meet his gaze. Jonas' eyes are still dark with arousal, his gaze full of warmth and appreciation. It makes Carlos wants to preen as much as when Harry tells him he’s good; Jonas (as well as Gonzo, Gil or even Bonny) would never say ‘good girl’ out loud, but his eyes say it for him.

Jonas leans down to give Carlos a chaste kiss before releasing him back to Harry. Gil is laughing off to the side, presumably at something Uma said. Desiree asks what’s so funny, but Carlos is fully focused on Harry before he can hear the response.

Harry helps Carlos back onto his lap, kissing him thoroughly as if to restake his claim. Carlos is happy to let him, needing it as much as Harry does, perhaps even more.

Harry urges him to turn around, hooking his fingers in the back of Carlos' collar once he’s turned, pulling backwards to force Carlos to arch back against him. Carlos keeps his eyes down, focusing on Harry's breathing rather than the way the conversation in the room has lulled once again. The fact that he’s trapped and nearly exposed makes him shudder, his dick throbbing in his briefs, only just hidden by the hem of his shirt.

Harry keeps a hold on Carlos' collar with his hook, his other sliding up Carlos' chest to tease his nipples through his shirt. He pinches, and Carlos gasps as pain blooms across his chest. The room is still quiet but for his own harsh breaths; all pretence of chit-chat has apparently been given up.

Carlos doesn’t care who’s watching as Harry's hand slides down, dipping under the hem of his shirt to cup his dick. It takes all his willpower to keep still and not thrust up into Harry's hand. It’s been over a week since the last time Carlos was allowed to come, but Harry has teased him a lot. Carlos is ready to beg tonight, if he has to.

Harry pulls Carlos' underwear down enough to get his dick out, and Carlos lets out a pleased sigh when Harry starts jerking him. Harry strokes him slowly and evenly; it’s a tease, and Carlos closes his eyes and focuses on staying still, on being good. The others are still silent, a sharp contrast now to Carlos' wanton moans. The boy wonders at the picture he presents; the shirt may be hiding his dick from view, but it's definitely not leaving anything to the imagination here.

“You can touch him,” Harry says suddenly, and Carlos blinks his dark eyes open to see Gil getting up. “Pinch his nipples for me.”

Gil isn’t quite as rough as Harry, but he’s definitely less afraid to hurt Carlos than Jonas is. Carlos squirms as Gil pinches first his right nipple then his left. He whines when Harry lets go of his cock to unbutton a few buttons on Carlos' shirt to give Gil access, then again when Gil reaches into his shirt to twist his nipples.

Harry rubs the head of Carlos' cock with his palm as Gil torments his nipples, and it’s too much, but so, so good that Carlos is barely able to cling to enough coherence to beg for release.

“Yes,” Harry murmurs, right in his ear, “You’ve been so good, pet. You deserve a reward. Come for me.” He speeds up his strokes as he speaks, and it doesn’t take long before Carlos is coming.

“May I kiss him?” Uma asks loudly and suddenly, and without even waiting for response, she does it, giving Carlos a counterpoint to focus on as Harry keeps stroking him past the point of it being pleasurable. It was messy, and more a fight for dominance than a kiss. Uma lets Carlos have his way with her a little, enjoying how the boy desperately tries to dominate her, until she decides enough was enough and quite literally shoves her tongue into Carlos' mouth. They soon pull away, the only reason being a lack of oxygen, a string of salvia still connecting their lips. 

It takes a while for Carlos to come back to himself. Conversation picks up around them again, but Harry is focused solely on him now, murmuring how good he is as he holds him close. Carlos is warm and content, and he could fall asleep right here in Harry's arms, except for the discomfort of come drying on his thighs.

“I think I should take a bath” Carlos puts on his best pout, since he’s much too relaxed right now for his annoyance to come through in his voice.

Harry laughs and gets Carlos on his feet. “Come on then. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Once Harry is standing too, he leans in close enough to whisper, “Might have to get you dirtier first, though.”

Carlos flushes, knowing all too well what Harry means; they figured out early on that the two of them can just about fit into the ship's shower, and it’s easy to wash away the evidence of Harry coming on his face there.

“You better clean up properly when you’re done!” Uma shouts after them as they leave. 

“That was one time!” Harry shouts back, laughing a little as he guides Carlos towards bathroom, his hand warm and possessive in the small of Carlos' back. Carlos leans back a little into that touch, already half hard again at the prospect of Harry leaving physical evidence of his claim on him, however private and fleeting.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh


End file.
